Mistletoe
by Katurr
Summary: How does Cho feel when her and Harry kiss in the Order of the Pheonix? ExC Oneshot


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I do own this text.**

**A/N: The **_**italics **_**are Cho's thoughts.**

**ChoPOV**

_Look at him. He's so confident and smart and… wonderful! He's knows so much! I wish- _I was brought out of my reverie by a screeching voice.

"Cho, come on!" It was Marietta. Apparently I was doing something very annoying, because there was a mask of irritation on her face. "We're supposed to be practicing the Impediment Jinx, but I don't see you doing a thing!"

_It's not like she can do this spell._ I sighed, but obediently lifted my wand and waved it, saying "_Impedimenta_!" as loudly and as clearly as I could. The spell only worked halfway. Marietta suddenly started moving slower and stiffer as if she was underwater. I was pretty close (she was supposed to freeze). Just then, Harry walked by. He seemed to be checking out everybody's progress, but I would like to imagine he was stopping by to see _me_.

As we made eye contact, I felt my heart flutter a tiny bit. _Whoa! He's gorgeous! I never knew_ _his eyes were that green…_In my dream-like state, my lips curved upward into a huge grin. _None of this can be real… his eyes bring a new meaning to "windows to the soul." …They're so deep…_Harry smiled shyly, and I jumped. _Had I really been smiling that stupidly? Oh, crap…_ As he walked away my face got hot. _I am so stupid!_

Every couple of minutes afterwards, Harry looked as he was about to walk by. Each time though, he jerked off in another direction before he could come too close. It seemed as if he was trying not to walk near me.

After another hour of this, Harry finally called us to a halt. "You're getting really good-" he smiled around at everyone. _Did he pause on me?_ "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff- maybe even Patronuses!" There was a murmur of excitement. I joined in, but only because that would mean I would get to see Harry even more.

After a couple more notices about being careful on our way back, everyone began to leave. On a split second decision, I decided to hang back and see if I could get Harry alone. _Yes! His friends just left. That means he'll be by himself._ At this exact moment, Marietta came up and started hustling me too move faster. "No, you go on." I told her. She would only be a nuisance.

At this moment, something hard hit me. Cedric. _Oh my god. Liking Harry this way is an insult to Cedric's memory. I loved him, and he loved me back. This isn't right._ I felt the tears start to come. Cedric had always told me that I was the most important person in his life. If I felt the same, why am I ready to fool around with some guy I barely know? The tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Wha-" a confused voice came from behind. I turned and saw Harry standing there. _Perfect. Here I am, crying about my dead ex-boyfriend while the guy I think I like walks up. It's a party!_ "What's up?" he sounded genuinely concerned.

_How was I supposed to explain what I was feeling? _"I-I was j-just w-wondering if-f Cedric knew-w all of t-this… t-this stuff-f… b-before he… d-died…" I said as clearly as I could while chocking back sobs. That was a somewhat true excuse. I _was _wondering if Cedric knew all of the spells I was learning, but that wasn't what was making me cry. I was crying because I felt hopeless and pathetic. I had no idea who I liked more. Cedric or Harry? Harry or Cedric?

Harry had said something about how Cedric was a good wizard and he just faced a horrible situation, but I was barely listening. I leaned my head back, hoping the tears would fall back into my head. There, hanging above us was a leafy, green plant tied with some red berries. "Mistletoe" I said feebly, more to myself than anyone. _Oh god… what do I do?_ I moved closer.

"Oh, erm, yeah." Muttered Harry, somewhat nervously.

"I really like you." I moved even closer. _I'm going to have to kiss him now. Oh, no._

I was barely an inch away. _Here it goes_, I thought, and with that I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his.

**A/N: I don't really like this story. Also, I cut some stuff out from the books, because it was getting too long.**


End file.
